Love Can Transcend Lifetimes
by Lidia1357
Summary: This ties all of the Z stories together, no Purple Eyes is not the last one, but all of the others will refer to this in one way or another Link is an ordinary boy on Skyloft, school, crush, you name it. But all that changes. Not when Zelda is taken, but when he meets the one that will change his life. In every lifetime. Ghiralink
1. Chapter 1

**(Rewritten)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

"G-Ghirahim, no! You- you can't! He'll... kill you!" Link gasped past the sharp pain, pressing his hand into the gaping hole in his chest. Sticky liquid oozed past his weak fingers and soaking his green tunic with it's crimson, turning it a sickening shade of black. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. The beautiful, pale man looming above him was a blur that Link couldn't clear. He was dying, he could accept that. But he couldn't let the love of his life follow him. He had to convince him to let Link go and move on! Revenge will only make it worse. Link knew this, he'd learned it the hard way, and he couldn't let Ghirahiim make the same mistake.

The blur moved in a way that could be shaking his head slowly, and link felt moisture drop onto his cheek, trailing down his face to fall to the cold ground. Link choked on his own tears and felt warm fingers that were once so cold curled under his neck. He could hear the other man's breathing, raspy and shaky through tears Link knew he'd finally let free. Ghirahim's forehead rested against Links for a moment and he placed his free hand over Link's heart. After listening to his pained sobs for a moment, Ghirahim did something Link couldn't possibly forget in any lifetime after this.

"I will love you forever. I will find you in every lifetime and succeed where I have failed in this one. I will protect you Link."

Link heard him cry out in sudden pain, but Link hadn't the strength to assist him. He couldn't see what had happened, he couldn't feel Ghirahim beside him, and he couldn't hear his breathing anymore. Light, sounds and feeling faded from Link's body as he drifted from life. The last thing that he felt, was pain in his heart that would follow him to every other lifetime he would live beyond this one.

* * *

_It has always been said that love is so powerful it can create miracles. If one loves another enough, they can survive illnesses, overcome impossible trials and even find new strength and power. But where is the line drawn? When do the miracles end with love? When can you rely on it and when can't you? Is there an end? Or is it not love itself, but the devotion and the will it brings? None knew the answer. not even the Great Goddess. But in a desperate time, she was willing to find out.  
_

_She planned to disguise herself as a young girl and win the love and affection of her chosen warrior. He would fall in love with her and do anything in his power to protect her, thus, saving the land she watched over. This is the story about that boy, however, the goddess's plan did not move along as hoped. For she had not anticipated that another would win the boy's love, and fall in love with him as well._

_In this story, not only does love create miracles, but it moves beyond all expectations. But the question remains... is it love, or those who are victim to it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

Link had never in his whole life seen something so amazing! Such large, monstrous creatures with the gentlest personalities soaring through the air everywhere. Loftwings. Link knew he was small at age four, and that they weren't nearly as huge as they seemed to him now. But he just couldn't help but marvel at them as he watched the great creatures glide through the air so gracefully. Just above him, a blue mother loftwing cawed at her babies in scolding. They halted their fighting and flew in sync with her instantly. Link's smile widened as he watched them disappear into the distance.

Link turned to his teacher and grabbed fistfuls of her skirt with his small hands eagerly. "Can I ride one one day?" He asked with sheer excitement. His teacher, a young woman with light, blond hair, striking green eyes and fair skin. Her middle was bulging with child and she often wrapped her arms protectively around the unborn child. She smiled down at Link and opened her mouth to respond. However, she was interrupted.

"Never! You won't be good enough! Besides, I'm gonna be the best!" A boy about Link's size said firmly. He'd always been the mean kid, thinking his father's burly build and fancy, red hair gave him the right to push everyone around. His name was Groose.

Their teacher shot Groose a sharp glare and folded her arms. "Link can do whatever he puts his mind to young man! You can too, but you have to think of others' feelings. You could have upset Link!"

Link returned his attention to the beautiful birds and spotted a large, red one flying more low than the others, accompanied by the largest loftwing of all. His teacher saw the same and gasped.

"Oh! Children look! The white loftwing there, he is the leader of the flock! And see his mate there, she is pregnant like me. That's why she's not flying so high."

Some of the girls giggled and awe'd at the cuteness of the pregnant loftwing. Link didn't understand why it was so cute. You couldn't see it yet. But something about her held his attention. Something was wrong... she was flying very low of course, but she was also not flying gracefully like the others. And the leader seemed to notice this to. For he nudged her head continuously as if in comfort. Link's heart picked up. He jumped up and pointed at her with worry.

"She's hurt! Look she's hurt!"

His teacher frowned and shaded her eyes with her hand and gasped. "She's giving birth! But she's still flying! Stay here children! Gaepora darling, help her!" She called for her husband and headmaster, who'd accompanied them. He dashed quickly to the edge of Skyloft and dove from the edge of it, whistling. In moments everyone could see him again, riding his loftwing to the frightened loftwing. However, the leader found this to be a threat and charged for Gaepora, but he was expecting this. He dodged it quickly and veered for the female. Link's teacher clutched her chest in anguish and shouted to her husband.

"There's no time! It's the mother or both of them! Do it!"

At first, Link didn't understand what she meant. But a nod from Gaepora told him that he did. His loftwing sped up and moved behind the female and with a firm head butt, sent her flying to the ground near the children. Everyone wailed in horror. All but Link. Groose was the worst off, clutching to the teacher with clattering teeth and shaking knees. The mother loftwing cried loudly, wailing in pain as Gaepora helped her give birth. Link frowned, puzzled and turned to his ashen teacher.

"I thought they lay eggs."

She shook her head slowly, "not this one Link. This is a very occasion. The leader of the loftwing flock has a direct bloodline to the very first loftwing, the one the goddess rode. He or she chooses a mate that is the strongest among them to have a single child with. If this child hadn't survived, there would have been conse- AH!"

She doubled over, her arms folded around her protruding belly to protect her baby. She looked at her husband, who was helping the female with her baby, with frightened eyes.

"Gaepora! Something's wrong! The baby! _Something's wrong!_"

Gaepora's head snapped up and he rushed to his wife's aid, leaving the loftwing alone. Link turned to the gasping creature, near death and felt a heavy heart. He saw the struggling, baby loftwing who hadn't yet fully exited the birth canal and ran quickly, his adrenaline spiking. The baby could die if he didn't help! He dropped to his knees and saw the saddest thing he'd ever seen. The baby was helpless, crying and struggling and the mother could do nothing to aid it. Link was her only chance now.

Gently and slowly, Link guided the baby out and into the world, taking off his over tunic to bundle the little creature up. A beautiful, red a white boy. The mother looked at Link with a look that said to him that she was sad that this was her end, yet happy that he saved her baby. And with a quiet sound she closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. Link told himself that that is what happened as he carried the baby in his arms. All of the other children seemed speechless. No one had ever expected he could have done it.

Link's teacher smiled through her pain as Gaepora settled her onto his loftwing, "He'll need you Link," she said as they flew off to the medical center. Link looked up to see the white leader flying overhead. It my have been a child's imagination, but Link was certain that the loftwing nodded to him as he soared off.

_Thirteen years later_

Link bolted from the door of his room in the Knights Academy and dashed down the trail of Skyloft. He was late. Very late! He'd slept in as always and may have missed his riding time with Zelda! Why did he do this all the time? He'd tried going to bed early, taking resting days, but nothing helped. He always slept in late. Zelda joked that he was saving his energy for something important. Link doubted it. Saving his Crimson Loftwing was pretty important. And no one could have _that _much to live for in their lives.

Link was near the rendezvous point, and he saw with relief a blue loftwing.

Sitting next to an unhappy Zelda.

Link skidded to a halt and looked at her sheepishly, "Zelda I-"

"Come on, your loftwing is fussy and we need to practice! Let's go!" She hopped on her loftwing with clear irritation in her eyes and flew off. Link sighed and chuckled. Zelda was the most mature thirteen year old he'd ever known, and he'd known her her whole life. She amazed him for so many reasons. That is why they were friends. Link jumped off of the edge of Skyloft and whistled for his own loftwing, hoping Zelda would forgive him for keeping her.

Again.


End file.
